


SALVA UNA MOTO, MONTA UN CABALLO...O ERA MONTA UN VAQUERO?

by tabora



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: A veces los sueños se hacen realidad.





	SALVA UNA MOTO, MONTA UN CABALLO...O ERA MONTA UN VAQUERO?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, pues aquí esta otra de mis locuras. Todo vino por una foto que puso una gran escritora, y que comentaron una grandes lectoras. Y se me ocurrió esta pequeña aportación.  
> No esperéis demasiado, se trataba de sacar la historia de mi cabeza.  
> Esta historia es para mis Padabitches y Jerckles favoritas, ellas saben quién son. Os quiero chicas!  
> Como siempre nada tendría sentido sin mi alfa. Jaloviu sire.
> 
> Y en vista de que soy un desastre, muchas gracias a Sonia, sin ellas esto no hubiera llegado nunca. Gracias artista!!

SALVA UNA MOTO, MONTA UN CABALLO...O ERA MONTA UN VAQUERO?  
de Tabora

La primera vez que le ve, no sabe que es él. Está en el despacho del director Harris después de pelearse con Tom y dos de sus amigos, ellos le han llamado "vaquero marica”, él les ha hecho sangrar. "Puede que sea marica sí, pero soy capaz de romperos la boca", sabe que no volverán a meterse con él en lo que queda de curso, después dejará de verlos cuando todos vayan a la universidad, así que el resto no le importa. Él no cree que pueda hacerlo, el dinero tal vez alcance, pero tiene demasiado trabajo en el rancho como para poder irse a estudiar fuera. Así que, si se queda en el pueblo estará bien, solo tiene que hacerse respetar por sus actos, no por con quien le pueda gustar acostarse.  
Suspira mientras espera al tío Bobby, sabe que al menos pasaran dos horas hasta que el viejo vaquero llegue al pueblo desde los llanos bajos a donde estaban esta mañana moviendo el ganado.  
Está mirando aburrido por la ventana cuando los ve, tres moteros se paran delante de la señal de stop que hay enfrente del colegio. No es que sepa mucho de esas motos, pero cree que son Harleys, esas tan ruidosas y grandes. La del tío mas grande, tiene un manillar de esos largos que hacen que el conductor tenga que llevar los brazos estirados, las de los otros dos son más pequeños, dos de las motos son negras y plateadas, deslumbrando bajo el sol. La otra es... elegante, no puede describirla de otra forma, roja y color crema, con alforjas marrones con flecos, atrae su mirada como si le llamara especialmente. Entonces el motero que la monta, desabrocha su casco y descubre una melena rubia hasta los hombros, una que se mueve alrededor del hombre mientras alza la cabeza y parece reír por algo que los demás dicen, después, saca un pañuelo de algún sitio y lo ata alrededor de su cabeza para después volver a ponerse el casco. Inmediatamente las motos arrancan, después de haber ignorado los coches que, nerviosos ya, esperaban detrás de ellos.  
Luego aparecen más motos, más hombres cubiertos de cuero, pero esos ya no existen para él.  
Ese cabello rubio le acompañara en muchos sueños.

 

La segunda vez que le ve, Jared tiene 19 años y vive en el rancho, trabajando duro para sacarlo adelante mientras estudia a distancia. Cada semana viaja hasta la ciudad (bueno, más bien es un pueblo grande), para recoger la correspondencia y mandar todos sus ejercicios y trabajos. Normalmente suele hacerlo por la mañana, pero hoy ha tenido que ayudar con algunas cosas en el rancho, así que ha bajado por la tarde. Después de hacer todos los recados y pasar por correos comienza el regreso, hoy a ido a caballo y no quiere que le pille el anochecer en el camino. Está llegando al final de las edificaciones cuando pasa por delante de la puerta del taller de Zack. Se sorprende al ver varias motos enormes aparcadas en su puerta, pero más lo hace cuando un hombre medio desnudo sale del taller con un casco en la mano.  
El cabello rubio oscuro, el cuerpo bronceado, los tatuajes rodeando su cuerpo y los vaqueros demasiado bajos dejan ver todos y cada uno de los músculos que marcan suavemente todo su cuerpo...  
Jared detiene el caballo y lo observa, a pesar de que no puede ver bien su rostro, sabe que es el hombre más perfecto que ha visto en toda su vida. También sabe que no es del pueblo y que seguramente pertenecerá a una banda de motoristas, que, si le pillan así, en la mitad de calle comiéndose con los ojos a uno de sus integrantes, lo más normal es que lo muelan a golpes.  
El tío se da la vuelta para hablar con alguien que está dentro del taller y sabe que va a soñar con ese cuerpo durante mucho tiempo, espaldas anchas que se van estrechando hasta una cintura perfecta, un culo ligeramente respingón y unas piernas largas y ligeramente arqueadas le hacen moverse inquieto encima del caballo.  
Jared es gay, lo sabe desde hace mucho, pero nunca ha tenido la curiosidad de probar con un tío de verdad, en sus noches solo ha tenido la compañía de su mano derecha, su mano, mucha imaginación y recuerdos. Ningún chico u hombre le ha atraído tanto como para acercarse, ninguno hasta hoy, y sabe que jamás tendrá una oportunidad con uno como ese, así que se dedica durante varios minutos a observar lo que hace, grabando en su imaginación como se mueve, la forma en que su espalda se curva al agacharse, el modo en que gira la cabeza cuando escucha algo, y como termina de girarse para enfrentarlo.  
Upps!, el hombre, el chico mejor dicho, porque debe ser más o menos de su edad, da varios pasos y se le acerca inclinando la cabeza mientras le mira, finalmente para y se queda a unos cinco o seis metros observándole.  
Jared sabe que se está metiendo en problemas, pero es que acaba de descubrir que su rostro es el más perfecto que ha visto nunca, nariz recta, frente despejada, grandes ojos y esos labios, unos que no puede dejar de mirar, unos labios demasiados femeninos en un rostro masculino.  
Los dos permanecen allí quietos, mirándose sin hablar pero entonces, un ruido fuerte suena dentro del taller, el caballo al oírlo se remueve inquieto, y la magia se rompe. Entonces Jared nervioso baja la mirada y mueve las riendas animando al animal a andar, se está haciendo tarde y no quiere que le pille la oscuridad por el camino.  
Esa noche Jared, sueña con un largo pelo rubio, labios voluptuosos y cuerpo de anchos hombros y culo perfecto. Su mano tiene mucho trabajo esa noche.

 

La tercera vez, ni siquiera sabe que es él. Tiene 21 y se ha cansado de estar solo, quiere saber que se siente al tocar otra piel y cuando te tocan, conocer un sabor diferente al suyo, saber cómo besar y como de caliente se siente al entrar en otro cuerpo, uno duro, de formas anchas y sudoroso.  
Ha viajado con Bobby para firmar un negocio de unas tierras, él ha salido a cenar con unos viejos amigos y Jared ha decidido aprovechar la noche. Esta a 300km de su casa, y después de buscar por internet, ha decidido salir a un local que ha encontrado.  
Cuando llega no sabe muy bien que esperar, después de enseñar el carnet para entrar, descubre una barra larga pegada a la pared, luces rojas y azules alumbrando cuadros en las paredes y bastantes hombres hablando repartidos por el local.  
A ver, el sitio está bien, resulta hasta elegante para ser un bar de copas, en realidad es bastante más elegante que cualquiera de los bares que hay en su pequeña ciudad, pero de alguna manera, tal vez influenciado por las películas porno que a veces ve, esperaba algo más salvaje.  
Cuando lleva cerca de diez minutos apoyado en la barra, ha descubierto que casi todos los que le rodean son bastante más mayores que él, y ya aburrido con una cerveza en la mano empieza a pensar en volverse al hotel. Es entonces cuando el camarero parece que se apiada y le dice que si busca algo de marcha lo mejor es que se acerque al fondo del bar y baje las escaleras.  
Aquello es completamente diferente, donde arriba las luces dejaban reconocer a la gente, aquí dejan todo en penumbra y el ambiente, aquí sí que es totalmente como él se imaginaba, cuerpos rozándose, hombres besándose y la música ahogando cualquier sonido.  
Acaba de entrar en su fantasía más utilizada, ahora solo espera que continúe tal y como él espera.  
Han pasado ya un par de horas, ha investigado a lo largo de la sala, visto los reservados donde algunas parejas parecen estar disfrutando de momentos a solas y también ha descubierto la zona de los servicios y una "misteriosa cortina" por la que desaparecen algunos chicos en parejas o incluso en pequeños grupos, y ha decidido que lo que a él le interesa, lo que busca esta noche, ocurre detrás de esa misteriosa cortina.  
Ha bebido, tal vez demasiado, bailado y jugueteado con algunos chicos que se han acercado para hablar con él y esas copas que ha tomado a lo largo de la noche, le han dado el valor que le faltaba para intentar algo con alguno de los chicos que le rodean.  
Así que sale a bailar nuevamente, le ha echado el ojo a un rubio de pelo en punta, luce sexi con una camisa abierta que deja ver sus abdominales y parece lo suficientemente interesado en él cuando se le acerca. Cuando pasados varios minutos el chico se acerca para tomarle de las caderas, Jared descubre que tiene que inclinarse bastante para pasar sus brazos por su espalda y atraerle hacia él. Piensa que tal vez le gustaría un tío más alto, pero eso, esta noche no le importa. El chico huele a colonia cara y sudor, un olor que definitivamente puede soportar si es capaz de acabar la noche con una mamada o una buena follada, es lo único y lo que de verdad desea.  
Todo se tuerce cuando avanzan hacia la dichosa cortina, un grupo de chicos parecen estar celebrando algo y se meten en su camino separándolos, Jared trata de buscar al chico, pero no es capaz de reaccionar a tiempo cuando de un empujón le hacen atravesar la dichosa cortina, y de otro lo arrojan contra la pared haciéndole rebotar.  
No reacciona cuando todo eso sucede y tampoco lo hace cuando unos labios demandantes comienzan a sacarle la vida a base de mordiscos y unas manos comienzan a recorren su cuerpo ansiosas.  
Esa noche, cuando horas después de salir del local, regresa a su habitación del hotel, no recuerda mucho del tipo, apenas fue capaz de distinguir un pelo suave, nariz recta, cuerpo alto y firme y unos labios generosos que le sacaron la vida a lametones.  
Su primera mamada y cree que se ha enamorado de unos labios, de una lengua juguetona y del gruñido grave que pudo escuchar cuando finalmente se vino en aquella boca suave.

 

Han pasado dos semanas desde que volvió de la ciudad, y Jared está trabajando en una cerca al lado de la antigua carretera que sale del pueblo en dirección a las antiguas salinas, el calor es agobiante, así que lleva casi todo el día trabajando sin camisa y sudando. La verdad es que ya está cansado y aburrido de estar solo, lleva allí desde mañana y no ha pasado ni un solo vehículo por ella. Es por eso que cuando escucha un motor no puede evitar incorporarse y mirar.  
Como en una especie de "deja vu", mira la moto, la observa casi como si debiera reconocerla, grande, de color rojo mezclado con otro que le recuerda el helado de vainilla...  
El motero apaga la moto y se queda mirándole, o eso piensa, porque todavía lleva el casco y las gafas, y no es posible ver hacia donde mira exactamente, pero está bastante claro que lo hace en su dirección.  
Es un poco extraño, de algún modo es como si fueran los únicos hombres en muchas millas a la redonda. Nervioso, después de unos segundos, coge la camisa y se la pone, se siente incomodo con ese hombre mirándole. Después baja la cabeza y sigue con lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de ignorar al extraño que sigue mirándole.  
Maldice cuando deja caer la caja que contiene los clavos que ha estado utilizando para asegurar la cerca, cuando termina de recogerlos y se incorpora, el extraño esta delante suya mirándole, bueno al menos eso cree.  
El tío es casi tan alto como él, anchos hombros, cintura estrecha y un bulto bastante visible entre unas piernas graciosamente arqueadas, como si el hecho de montar hubiera torneado sus piernas alrededor de la moto, y por un momento piensa que si montara a caballo tal vez le hubiera ocurrido igual, o si le montara a él...  
Nervioso, carraspea y comienza a hablar, le está dando mala espina tanto estudio.  
—Hey!, ¿Necesitas algo?, ¿tienes algún problema con tu moto? —Se lleva la mano a la cabeza mientras hace las preguntas, quitándose el sobrero vaquero que mantenía sus mechones de pelo sujetos. Necesita tener algo en las manos, que le haga olvidar la especie de cosquilleo que recorre todo su cuerpo.  
Entonces el hombre, afirma con la cabeza suavemente y llevando las manos a su casco comienza a quitárselo.  
Jared observa la operación en silencio, hay algo hipnótico en ver como se desata el casco, luego se quita un pañuelo que llevaba al cuello, después el casco. Entonces, después de que le echa un vistazo, le llega el turno a las gafas y finalmente se quita el otro pañuelo que llevaba bajo el casco cubriendo su cabello...  
Y entonces piensa que está soñando.  
Porque tiene que estar soñando, el chico que está delante suya no puede ser real. No, no puede serlo, porque no.  
Es su sueño hecho realidad, es su chico, ese con el que sueña todas las noches, ese que compuso a base de imágenes reales o no, ni siquiera lo recuerda. Es su amante, su amigo, su pareja, su sueño más oculto y más inalcanzable...solo que no lo es. Él esta allí, delante suya. Sonriendo. Es real.  
—Tú!, Tú estás aquí, de verdad estas aquí.  
El rubio le sonríe otra vez y se acerca hasta apoyar la mano en su pecho.  
—Bueno, tenía que buscarte y sabia donde hacerlo así que no ha sido difícil.  
—¿Qué?, ¿por qué tenías que encontrarme? — Jared mira confundido mientras el otro, que también ha acercado la otra mano, separa la camisa abierta y comienza a acariciar su abdominales.  
—Bueno, la otra noche dejamos algo pendiente.  
—¿La otra noche? — Para estos momentos Jared está totalmente confundido, no solo está dejando que le quite la camisa, sino que ve como, después de tirarla, comienza a quitarse la cazadora para después deshacerse de la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo. —¿Que estás haciendo?  
El rubio le sonríe y guiña uno de sus preciosos ojos verdes, —No suelo follar con ropa, ¿tú sí?  
—¿Fooollaar?  
—Bueno, esa es mi idea. —Comienza a quitarse las botas, pero entonces levanta la cabeza —¿Oye tienes algo donde poder sentarnos?  
—Pero... ¿Sentarnos? —nervioso mira alrededor, la camioneta está sucia y llena de barro piensa, y entonces recuerda el saco de dormir que hay enrollado en la parte trasera. Gira para decírselo, todavía confundido por lo que está ocurriendo y entonces le ve.  
El chico, el hombre está desnudo, solo conserva sus botas de motorista (de alguna manera todavía es capaz de pensar que es una buena idea, no necesitan pisar nada raro ni peligroso) y a la luz del atardecer es precioso, perfecto tal y como siempre ha sabido que seria. Su cabello rubio revuelto le ha hace parecer más crio, pero esos ojos que le miran transmiten deseo, un deseo puro que le hace contener la respiración. Sus pómulos, sus labios, su cuerpo firme y ligeramente musculado...y los tatuajes, es como si siempre hubiera sabido que estaban ahí.  
Cuando él avanza y lleva sus manos a su pantalón, hay algo que le obliga a pararle, le sujeta las manos cuando ya ha soltado la hebilla y después de un forcejeo, finalmente consigue evitar que siga bajando la cremallera. No es que no quiera hacerlo o que no lo necesite...que lo hace. No quiere resistirse, a ver quién es el que se puede resistir a un hombre como el que tiene delante. Es que necesita saber que está pasando.  
—Espera!, por favor, espera. Mira, eres perfecto, eres mi sueño, pero estas aquí y eres real, y necesito saber porque estás haciendo esto.  
El rubio, después de escucharle, se muerde el labio inferior y sonríe de forma pícara—Vamos nene, todo es simple, yo te hice una mamada, ahora tú me follas.  
—¡Qué!...  
—Venga Jared, en algún sitio de esa apestosa camioneta tiene que haber algo que nos sirva. —Dice mientras tira del pantalón desabrochado del otro. Camina hasta asomarse al cajón de atrás y lanza un pequeño grito cuando después de inclinarse (y darle una vista genial de sus glúteos desnudos) saca un gran saco de dormir —Ahora vamos a follar cariño.  
Todo es muy confuso, Jared termina sentado sobre el saco, con un precioso tío rubio sobre sus muslos, uno que grita su nombre cada vez que su polla, metida en su interior toca un punto en concreto. No es consciente de los gemidos, de los golpes obscenos que llenan el tranquilo silencio del campo, con sonidos del más genuino placer. Solo puede tocar, besar, acariciar y follar.  
Cuando finalmente la noche cae, los encuentra cansados, pegajosos y jadeantes. Jared jamás hubiera pensado que un aburrido día de trabajo en el campo pudiera terminar así...  
...bueno, a lo mejor si lo había imaginado, o soñado.

 

SI ME HUBIERA FIJADO MÁS

Jared siempre tuvo demasiadas cosas que hacer, quedarse huérfano y a cargo de su tío, fue bastante bien, los dos se querían y se apoyaron en el dolor. Mantener el rancho de la familia era otra cosa, demasiadas tierras, demasiadas reses, demasiados gastos. Así que creció sabiendo que tenía que ayudar, siempre había cosas que hacer, así que para el niño nunca hubo demasiadas actividades extraescolares. Tal vez si hubiera tenido alguna, o si simplemente hubiera levantado la cabeza en el comedor, hubiera visto al chico mayor que no podía evitar comérselo con los ojos.  
El mismo chico que trató de acercarse algunas veces pero que nunca consiguió llamar su atención, tres años no eran mucho, pero en el colegio, la diferencia si marcaba mucha distancia.  
Ese chico era el hijo de una de las familias ricas de "El ensanche", la urbanización a media hora del pueblo donde la gente de dinero de la ciudad más cercana hizo sus viviendas de vacaciones. El sitio donde Alan Ackles, millonario retirado, decidió criar a su hijo, para que fuera "normal".  
Si Jared hubiera levantado la cabeza cuando salía del colegio, hubiera visto la moto de Jensen, habría prendido a distinguir una Harley antigua y pequeña de una Indian recién restaurada.  
Claro está, también le habría echado de menos cuando, tres años antes que él se fue a la universidad y cuando después, comenzó a trabajar lejos del pueblo. Pero también habría apreciado y disfrutado las visitas que este hacia, incluso puede que hubiera hecho algún viaje de esos que el rubio solía hacer con su padre, sus amigos, unas motos y unas tiendas de campaña. Tal vez, para entonces, también le habría podido acompañar a hacerse sus primeros tatuajes y conocería las razones de todos y cada uno de los que adornan la piel del rubio. Y como no, también sabría que disfruta desarmando y limpiando todas las piezas de su moto.  
Lo que desconocería es que fue una verdadera casualidad encontrarse en aquel antro del bar, pero lo que sí sabría es que los celos de Jensen al verle con otro, provocaron toda una estúpida escena que terminó con él contra una pared, con los pantalones bajados y un rubio entre sus piernas. Si Cris y Steve, se dedicaron a consolar a un pequeño rubio, fue cosa de ellos (el trió, al parecer, fue bastante memorable…)  
Para Jensen lo difícil fue encontrar en que dichoso rincón del jodido rancho podía estar el castaño para que cumpliera con la promesa que le había hecho aquella noche mientras se la chupaba.  
—Vamos chupa, que luego voy a follarte lo que me quede de vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Jejejeje, ya os avise, de que no esperarais mucho. Gracias por leer.


End file.
